Life As You Know It
by KlefanPorn
Summary: AU: Two years into the future, Damon and Elena split the cure between them, so now they're human, except for the fact that they have supernatural abilities: compulsion, speed, strength and stamina. Stefan and Rebekah left Mystic Falls together. Klaus kidnapped Caroline in pursuit of Tyler. / Chapters are split into sections, different people's points of view.
1. All She Wrote

_AU: Two years into the future, Damon and Elena split the cure between them, so now they're human, except for the fact that they have supernatural abilities: compulsion, speed, strength and stamina._  
_Stefan and Rebekah left Mystic Falls together._  
_Klaus kidnapped Caroline in pursuit of Tyler._

* * *

**Damon-**

I think it's pretty safe to say that I had never been happier. Even after Elena took half of the cure, the sirebond broke and yes, she still loved me. The grin that was plastered upon my lips never faltered as she leaned up, a small giggle escaping her plush brims whilst they pressed firmly against my own. "Get to work," she exclaimed, giving a cheeky slap to my backside.  
"Do I _have_ to?" I whined and shook my head, wrinkling up my nose in distaste. She'd made me get a job to support us both, when really there was no need. "It's not like we _need _the money, is it?"  
She gave a quick roll of her mocha coloured hues and laughed beneath her breath, jumping down over the back of the couch to get herself comfortable. "Yes, you have to. I need to go shopping for groceries anyway."  
"Groceries?" my nose wrinkles up once again and I step closer to the couch, resting my hands against the back of it. "Like what?"  
"Salad, chips, chocolate, banana's-" I cut her off.  
"Banana's? I know a much tastier banana," a boyish smirk masked my features as she scoffed and reached back, delivering a gentle slap against my abdomen.  
"Work! Now!" she exclaimed.  
With a nod of my head and a roll of my icy azure hues, I spun on the balls of my feet and paced towards the door, my car keys already in my hand. "See you later, babe."  
"Love you!" Elena called after me and I grinned.  
"I love you too." the words came from my mouth so casually, yet just a couple of years ago, I couldn't imagine myself ever getting to say them to Elena. 'I love you', sure, but not 'I love you too'. I could only dream of her saying 'I love you' to me. I hopped into the car and started up the engine, making my way towards gym. The gym, of all places, is where I got a job as a Personal Trainer. I know, right? Damon Salvatore doing something selfless by helping others. It was actually quite amusing at first, all these people having an interview to get the job. I just had to compel them and boom, I had the job. My mind was elsewhere when I was driving, so I didn't see the truck at the crossway. I felt it. I felt it crash into the side of my car. I felt myself be flung forwards. And I definitely felt my head smash against the window.  
I blacked out.

**Stefan-**

A loud groan of boredom passed my lips as I tipped back my head against the head rest of the car.  
"Quit moaning, love, it's annoying," the blonde vampire stated, reaching over from the passenger seat to pat my knee.  
"Oh yeah?" a smirk pulled at my lips as I tipped my head forwards again, my gaze falling upon the motorway. "That's not what you were saying last night."  
"A different kind of moaning, that doesn't count."  
"Yeah, whatever. How long until we get to London?" I asked her. Rebekah had dragged me halfway around the world to go visit some stupid 'Westminster Abbey'. Apparently it was a nice place to visit? I was unsure.  
"Patience, lover." she replied, turning in her seat to rest her feet in my lap, her legs crossed at the ankles. She leisurely leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes.  
"Uh, no. You're not taking a nap. You're my walking, talking map." I began to protest immediately, but it only caused the corners of her lips to twitch into a small smile. Cute. She knew that she could manipulate me like that; all's she had to do was give me big puppy dog eyes, or smile - like that - and she'd have me wrapped around her little finger. "Fine, but don't blame me when we end up in Scotland."  
She huffed breath out of her nose in amusement, snuggling herself against the leather of the seat. My laurel gaze returned to the road and I glanced up at the road signs. Damn, I hated England. They drove on the wrong side of the road, their roundabouts were backwards, their cars are opposite to normal cars. Stupid, but I'd adapted quickly. I sped down the motorway and followed the signs that led towards London.  
Me and Rebekah were still in a no-strings-attached kind of relationship, but neither of us had ventured far away from the other in our two years of being...together? If that's the word. We were physically together, but not emotionally. If anybody tried to flirt with her, she'd just gesture towards me and call me her 'boyfriend', which I didn't really mind. She was hot, I was envied. I returned the favour, simply telling any girl that I wasn't interested because I already had a girlfriend; Rebekah.

**Klaus-**

"Caroline, love, stop struggling already. It's been over two years." I rolled my eyes. The girl was still struggling against her wrist ties that kept her secured to the wall. Tears streamed down her face and that alone was enough to make me hate what I was doing, but I couldn't stop. I had a reputation to uphold.  
"Ugh!" she sniffled away her tears, "just let me go already! You're never going to find Tyler!"  
Dry laughter passed my parted lips, rolling my eyes once again. "I will find him, and when I do, I'm going to kill him."  
Another sob wrecked through her body and she curled up on the chair, leaning against the wall. "I hate you..." she whispered, though there was obvious doubt in her voice. She hated me, but she couldn't get enough of me.  
"No you don't," I retaliated, stepping closer before crouching down in front of her. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and used my thumb to wipe away her tears.  
"I-I do!" she stammered, though her head tipped to my touch, welcoming the warmth of my hand.  
My infatuation with Caroline didn't only annoy her, but it annoyed me too. I didn't want to fall in love with her, I never asked to fall in love. An eternal hybrid - a monster - shouldn't love. Nor should they be loved. But I couldn't help it, she just seemed so perfect to me in every way. She was beautiful, funny, bubbly and alive. Fury rushed over me and I backed away, shaking my head at her. "No!" I turned on my heels and sat down on the bed, my forearms resting against my thighs with my head hung.  
"K-Klaus?" she asked daringly.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry..." my eyes narrowed in suspicion and I raised my head to look at her, canting my head to one side a little.  
"What fo-" cut short as a bullet smashed the window nearest me, colliding with my shoulder. "Agh!" I protested, crying out in pain. But before I could even register what was happening, another bullet smashed into the middle of my chest. I stood up and rushed away from the window, but as I did, the bullet near my heart inched it's way closer and closer. My hand flew up to my shoulder to pull out the bullet from my flesh, but the moment my skin came into contact with it, it burned. Wolfsbane and vervain. Shit.  
Caroline's eyes were wide with fear, wild. But the moment I collapsed down beside her, she shuffled away from me, a dark smirk twisting onto her features. A hooded figure with a gun hopped through the shattered window and shot at least eight more bullets into my chest. That's the last thing I remembered.

**Elena-**

My thoughts of today drifted away from Damon and his 'banana' and went to the shopping list. What would I actually need? So much stuff. And _chocolate. _Damn, I was craving chocolate. With a shrug of my shoulders, I jumped up off the couch and headed into the kitchen, Damon's overly large shirt covering my ass by falling down to about my mid-thighs. I was wearing nothing other than his shirt and a pair of white panties. "Hm." I murmured as I thought to myself, jumping up onto the kitchen side to reach the cupboard. Since becoming human, Damon had had to make a lot of changes and renovations to his house. Getting rid of all the bloodbags in the basement, inducing vervain into the water, buying a refrigerator and ridding of all the torture devices he had stashed away. I pulled a plate out of the cupboard and laid it on the side before turning my body and opening up the fridge, pulling out leftover salad from last night. I dumped it onto my plate and hopped down off the counter.  
"Who is it?" I called as I heard a knock at the door, picking up my plate and slowly making my way towards the living room. I placed my plate down on the side and opened the door a fraction.  
"Ma'am, are you Elena Gilbert?" said a rather square looking policeman wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt that was tucked in. Three men were stood behind him and all of their faces were very solemn, not showing any emotion.  
"Uh, yeah...What's happened?" I asked, fear flooding my mind. I kept my legs hidden behind the door, so that only my head poked around the frame.  
"Mr. Salvatore has been in an accident. We need you to come to the hospital right away."  
"Wait, what? Damon?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
My knees became weak and I dropped to the ground, clutching onto the door handle. Not Damon. No, this wasn't fair. The police officers rushed in and, with two on either side of me, helped me to my feet. They lead me outside and sat me in the back of the car. "We need you to come to the hospital." one of them, a slightly larger one, told me.  
"Y-Yeah...I need..." rubbing my hands down my legs, my hair plastered to my face from the tears, my nose running. I must have looked like a mess. "I need some trousers."  
"Don't worry, Ma'am. They'll supply you with some when we arrive." and with the rest of the men in the car, they drove off towards the hospital.  
I curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm myself, to no avail.


	2. Warzone

**Tyler- **

My shoulders jerked back, though I stood my ground, as I pumped twenty rounds of vervain and wolfsbane bullets into Klaus' chest. I only lowered the gun once I knew the damn hybrid was unconscious, temporarily dead. "Caroline?" I shoved my hood back off my head and rushed towards my girlfriend, who appeared to be amused by the entire situation.  
"Tyler?" she began to stand up, but her shackles held her down, against the wall and she winced as they cut deep into her flesh. "Ow..."  
My eyes narrowed in an instant, realising that she was shackled down. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?" my nostrils flared and I turned to face Klaus, lay on the ground.  
"He didn't _do _anything, Tyler. What are you doing here?!" the smirk on her face was gone and her eyes were widened.  
"Where are the keys?" I decided that ignoring her question was probably the best thing to do; she knew the answer as to why I was here. For her, of course. If she really thought I'd forgotten about her in just two years then she had no idea.  
"I don't," she paused before shaking her head. "in his pocket. They're in his pocket." a whimper left her lips and she curled up against the wall.  
I dashed over to Klaus and shoved my hand into his pocket, pulling out nothing but his cellphone. "Could be useful." I mumbled to myself whilst pushing it into my own pocket. My hand delved back into his other pocket and pulled out a single key on a chain. A grin claimed my lips and I stepped back from his dead body.  
As I did, a groan passed his lips and he turned his head. "What the fuck?" I kicked his side and reached down once again, gripping either side of his head with my hands before jolting my shoulders aside, snapping his neck. "Stay dead, bitch."  
"Tyler, help!" Caroline shouted, awakening me from my imagination. Oh, the things I'd do to torture that bastard were insane.  
"Sorry, sorry." Heading over to her, I unbuckled her wrists and scooped her easily into my arms, holding her against my chest. "We've gotta get out of here."  
"We can't just...We can't just _leave him, _Ty'." she furrowed her brow together and squirmed out of my arms.  
"What the hell, Caroline? Come on! Of course we can just leave him!" I frowned in confusion, looking between her and Klaus.  
She sighed inwardly and nodded, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "Let's go."  
"Right, thank you!" I responded in a heartbeat, linking my hand with hers. I dashed out through the window, pulling her along with me.

**Damon- **

All around me, I could hear loud noises. Beeping of machines, things slamming against each other, people talking. My head hurt. I opened my eyes and instantly frowned, confused. My body was there...on the bed. But I was _here. _Sat down on a chair at the opposite side of the room. "Whoa..." I stared around the room and arose to my feet. There was a large stain of blood on my shirt, but it didn't bother me. I shrugged my shoulders and cleared my throat. "Am I dead?" I asked the nurse, but she didn't turn around. "Excuse me!" I called to the dozen people in the room, but like the nurse, none of them turned around.  
Then Elena came bursting into the room. She was still wearing my shirt and a pair of green hospital pants that had obviously been supplied to her. "Thank god, Elena, something's wron-" I paused. "Elena?" and she didn't respond. She just pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed and held the hand of my body. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." pacing back and forth, I click in front of Elena's face, but no response.  
A grumble of annoyance fills my chest and I turn my attention to my body. "I'm so hot." I laugh to myself before glancing around. If Elena had heard me, she would have nodded in agreement, but called me egotistical, and then we would have both laughed it off. Not now, I was alone. My azure optics studied my body. There was a weird pump going into my mouth, oxygen going into my nose through a tube. My nose twitched and I rubbed it slightly.  
Elena clutched my hand, holding it against her lips, mumbling over and over again, "I'm sorry."  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for, I wasn't paying attention when I was driving. Don't apologise." but of course, she couldn't hear me.  
I looked back to my body again. The nurses had casted my leg, great. A broken leg. And I had wires going into my arm, connected to waters. So I was on a drip now? Fantastic. I rolled my eyes and headed out of the room, needing air. "Can anybody hear me?!" I called out desperately, and a man turned to face me. Alaric.  
"Ric...?" My jaw dropped slightly and my eyes widened.  
He sauntered casually down the hallway until he was stood beside me. "Hey, buddy. You can see me?"  
Speechless, I nodded my head. He placed a finger beneath my chin and pushed my mouth closed.  
"Shut your mouth, you'll catch a fly." he chuckled to himself.  
"Am I..." my brow creased and I glanced up at him. "am I dead?"  
He laughed.  
"Is this funny to you? Because this isn't fucking funny, Ric. Am I dead?"  
"No, you're not dead. You're _almost _dead."  
"Almost dead?" inhaling sharply, I began to head back towards the room with my body in it.  
"Yeah," Ric followed and leaned against the doorframe as I sat down on the chair just behind Elena's. "You're almost dead. You're like...dying." he grinned slightly.  
"I'm _what?!_"  
"You're-"  
"I can't die, Ric." shaking my head in frustration, I leant forward and placed my hand on Elena's knee, smiling sadly as she glanced down at her leg. "I can't leave Elena."  
"Damon...?" Elena whispered quietly, stroking her thumb across my knuckles. "I don't know, but apparently people who are unconscious can hear each other...Can you hear me?"  
I rolled my eyes harshly, groaning and tipping my head back, banging it against the wall.  
"I've been waiting for you though." Ric frowned a little. "Ever since I died...I've been waiting for you."  
I parted my lips to say something, but nothing came out.  
"Jeremy, too. And Kol." he adjusted his position against the doorframe and chuckled. "Kol's not actually that bad, you know? Klaus is worse. Heck, you're worse. He's just pissed at Klaus."  
"I don't...I don't _care _about Kol, Ric. I care about Elena." a grumble passed my lips and then a cough spluttered from my chest.  
_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeep  
**_"What's happening?!" Elena cried standing to her feet as an army of doctors rushed into the room.  
"Ric?!" I jumped to my feet, but regretted it instantly as I collapsed to the ground. Ric wasn't there.  
"We need you to leave, Ms. Gilbert." said one doctor as he took hold of her arm, guiding her out of the room.  
"Elena!" I called for her and she spun around, eyes locked onto my current position; sprawled on the ground. Blood streamed from my chest. She shook her head and allowed the man to lead her out of the room.  
My body jerked off the bed as they attempted to use electrocution to get my heart to start beating again, and so I arched my back off the floor, writhing in pain. Agonising pain.  
Alaric stood in front of me, offering out his hand. "Just take my damn hand, Damon. You can stop all this. Just _come with me." _  
I shook my head, growling animalistically, "No!"  
I blacked out.

**Stefan- **

About an hour later, I nudged Rebekah's side to stir her awake.  
"Hm, what?" she slurred.  
I shrugged and pulled into the parking lot, unbuckling my seatbelt. "We're here."  
She laughed lazily and moved her legs out of my lap, running her petite hand through her golden hair to smooth it out.  
"And I didn't have to use my walking, talking map." Delivering a quick wink to her, I went to open the door, but she placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her. She leaned up and pressed her plush lips against mine for a moment.  
My eyes close and I rest a single hand against her hip, the other hand cupping her cheek. She pulled away after a short moment and looked up at me from beneath her thick, dark eyelashes.  
"What?" I murmured quietly, my lips brushing against hers as I speak.  
"Nothing." she whispered in response, pulling my head forward so that our lips crashed together in a fervent and hungry kiss.  
I closed my eyes and pushed her back down, moving to position myself above her. One hand beside her head, I supported my body up above hers whilst her legs curled around my waist. "Ahh." I winced softly, banging my head against the steering wheel.  
"Back seat?" she questioned and I nodded my head, climbing off her before slipping between the space big enough for me to get to the backseat.  
I laid down on the backseat and she mirrored my movements, slipping between the chairs before straddling my waist. Within a flash, she ripped my shirt from my torso and threw it aside, raking her fingernails down my chest.  
A growl of lust and appreciation emerged from my chest and I leaned up, only for her to shove me back down again.  
"Down, boy." she sneered and leaned down herself, pressing open-mouthed kisses against my flesh, down the red mark she caused with her fingernails. With each kiss, she shuffled herself backwards until finally she reached the waistband of my jeans. She popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, and I tipped my head back and closed my eyes, my breathing rapid.


End file.
